


On the Rocks

by Caliente (Bether)



Category: Marvel, X-Men: Evolution
Genre: Angst, Betaed, Canon Compliant, Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Missing Scene, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Teenagers, Vignette, Xavier Institute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-19
Updated: 2008-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bether/pseuds/Caliente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it hurts, Rogue tries to be alone. Scott does his awkward best to be a friend all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> Set shortly after the events in _Cajun Spice_. Thanks to my beta for helping iron it out. Cheers!
> 
> **Disclaimer: **Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of Marvel Characters, Inc and Warner Brother's Studio. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

She was staring blankly off into the distance when he found her. Leaning casually against the weatherworn gazebo fence, she was the picture of relaxed casualness to the average observer. Not Cyclops, though. He knew her well enough to see something more in her cloudy gray eyes. It was barely perceptible but it was there. Just like the sadness pulling at the frown she usually wore with annoyance.

It was autumn and there was a cool wind blowing up from the water. She wasn't shivering but he could see goosebumps on the few bits of bare skin visible as he stepped into her sanctuary. Without a thought he gallantly shrugged off his jacket and laid it over her shoulders.

Instead of any startled jerky movements, she just turned her head lazily to peer at him. Her shoulders squared for a moment as if she were preparing for a fight, then he saw her visibly deflate. That worried him more than the rebuff he'd been mentally preparing for since setting off in search of her. "Just—don't say it, okay?" was all she said, turning back to stare over the edge of the gazebo again.

He shook his head, not that she could see. "I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, taking the spot beside her and following her gaze to the crashing waves below.

That had one corner of her mouth lifting into a smirk and he mentally congratulated himself. "You're a terrible liar, Scott, you know that?" she told him, not for the first time. He chose to ignore that comment and they stood in silence for a long moment before she spoke again. "Thanks."

"No problem, Rogue," he replied with his usual sincerity. It only bothered him a little that she still managed to find a bit of amusement at his expense. Then he did say something. _Because_ he was Scott Summers and he just couldn't help himself. "But you know that he—"

She shook her head. "Not today." He felt a pang of guilt and it must've shown on his face because she forced a grimace-like smile. "Tomorrow he can be the villain, I promise."

He rubbed his chin, nodding once. He hadn't come to fight. And there were more important things than worrying about _him_, anyway. "Are you going to be okay?"

Her eyes drifted down to her gloved hands and then out to the horizon. "I'll let you know as soon as I figure that one out," she said. There was something hopeful in her expression, despite the dark make-up. "But I think so. Someday."

"Good," he said with another nod. "Good." He stayed beside her as a silent companion, just in case. But when she didn't look back at him, he took that as his dismissal. The gravel crunched noisily under his sneakers as he retreated to the mansion but it was the smell of the water that got to him. If he closed his eyes, he could almost swear it was the scent of salty tears.


End file.
